


It's Time Series

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: Just a collection of little one shots. Small peeks into Isak x Even's life together. I started this on Tumblr but thought I'd post them here too.OR I need a way to deal with SKAM ending so when I'm sad I think of what Isak x Even might be doing in that exact moment and let the feelings crash over me.





	1. It's 08:43 in Oslo...

It’s 08:34 in Oslo and Even just leaned down to tuck an unruly curl behind Isak’s ear and give his sleeping boyfriend one more kiss on the cheek. He bounds down the 4 flights of stairs and out the front door for an early shift at Kaffebrenneriet. He hates to leave Isak alone all day but he agreed to work a double shift hoping his tips will cover some of the cost of the plane tickets to Marrakech they booked on Sunday. It’s actually happening. He’s going to Marrakech with Isak. As he strides down the street he can’t help but feel a warm glow radiate through him. Like today is the start of something new. Another chapter begun where the possibilities are infinite. A concept that used to scare him but today he knows that as long as he has Isak beside him he doesn’t have to be scared of anything.


	2. It’s 23:43 in Oslo...

It’s 23:43 in Oslo and Isak is just finishing up doing the dishes in the kitchen. Trying to be quiet as he can already hear the quiet snores of his boyfriend in the other room. After working a 12 hr double shift Even had come home exhausted. Isak had heated up some leftovers for them and as they ate they watched a few episodes of Seinfeld (Even’s turn to pick a show obviously). Falling into bed they had cuddled and chatted about their days. The little old lady that always orders tea and flirts with Even, the pride party that Even’s co-workers invited them to, that cute dog Isak saw when he went to the park to meet Jonas. No earth shattering news. Just the little moments that always make them think of each other throughout their day. Isak drys his hands and turns out the lights in the kitchen then walks into the bedroom and pauses. The streetlight is shining in and illuminating Even’s gentle sleeping face. Even now after months of living together Isak is still struck by the reality that Even chose him. That Even fell in love with him even when he was just a grumpy teenager. Isak smiles. Content in knowing that he has a whole lifetime to show Even how much that love means to him.


	3. It’s 21:21 in Oslo...

It’s 21:21 in Oslo and Isak is standing outside Kaffebrenneriet. He’s waiting for Even to finish his shift and then they have an adventure to go on. Or so Isak was told earlier today. Isak is getting used to these late night adventures that Even keeps planning. He’ll get a text half way through the day. “come meet me after work. I want to take you somewhere fun. bring your swimsuit.” OR “don’t eat dinner. I have plans. oh and can you grab a blanket and that bottle of wine my parents gave me for my graduation” OR “i’m at work and i have a boner. meet me at the park at 21:21 and we can finish what we started at your birthday before Mahdi interrupted us”. Today the text was just short and sweet. “meet me at the cafe. I’m done at 21:30.” Isak responded “do i have to bring anything for this adventure? bathing suit? food? lube?” Even responded with three hearts and “just your lovely self”. 

Isak looks up now as he hears a deep voiced “Halla”. Isak’s arms wrap around Even as they kiss in front of the cafe before heading out down the street. Their arms tangled around each other they chat about their days. Isak has learned not to ask too many questions about these late night adventures. Just let Even lead. Tonight he’s lead them down to the water. “I wanted to watch the sunset with you.” They sit down along the sea wall, long legs dangling over the edge. Isak cuddles in, his head resting on Even’s shoulder. As they sit quietly watching the sun dip below the horizon Isak thinks how lucky he is. As Even kisses the top of his head Isak quietly speaks. “I’ll go on any adventure with you Even.” Even sighs contently “The only adventures I want to go on are with you baby.”


	4. It's 16:25 in Oslo...

It’s 16:25 in Oslo and Even is standing in front of the fridge with the door wide open. Cool air blasting onto him as he inspects what they have for food. A few condiments, some milk that might be expired, and left overs from the Indian restaurant they went to on Friday. So basically nothing. He pulls out his phone and starts making a list. Orange juice (without pulp or Isak won’t drink it), veggies so he can make a big pot of pasta, eggs, sour cream, more milk, cheese for their nightly toastie tradition, ground beef to make mini-burgers on the little BBQ Isak found at a charity shop last week, potatoes so he can try out that recipe Mrs Bakkoush shared with him… “What else?” Even thinks. He checks the cupboards. More pasta. Maybe fusilli this time. A nice loaf of bread from the cute bakery down the street. Maybe grab a few of those chocolate croissants too. Isak loves them and Even loves that his boyfriend always gets chocolate all over his lips and Even gets to kiss it off. So yes a dozen croissants. Some snacks for when the boys come over to play FIFA. Salt and Vinegar chips for Magnus or he’ll think Even doesn’t love him anymore. Pop Tarts for Jonas because once he gets high he has the most intense sweet tooth. Oh and Gummy Bears for Mahdi. Watching him meticulously eat them one tiny limb at a time is always amusing. “It’s the only way to do it!” Mahdi will inevitably announce when anyone makes fun of him. And of course 3 big bags of Flamin’ Hot Cheetos for Isak or else Even will be going out at midnight to buy them because he can’t say no to a pouty Isak. Even shakes his head. How does that boy eat so much junk food and still manage to have 6 pack abs? Grabbing the reusable bags hanging by the front door Even heads out to the grocery store. Ping! Even looks at his phone. “DON'T FORGET THE FLAMIN' HOT CHEETOS!! WE'RE OUT!!” Even laughs and responds “I appreciate that you felt the need to put that in all caps. And yes my little hungry cheetah it’s on the list. ❤️”

 


	5. It's 01:23 in Oslo...

It’s 01:23 in Oslo and Isak can feel the brick wall behind him digging into his spine but the feeling of Even’s lips on his neck makes up for any bruises he might find tomorrow on his back. After 100 or so invites Isak and Even had finally given in to Eskild’s request to join him at a gay club downtown. Isak only gave in once Eskild agreed it wouldn’t be the club they met in. The boys had come along after Magnus whined long enough and because Even is a sucker for any pouty boy (especially Isak but Magnus was a close second). The beer at the club was weak and expensive but the boys had pre-gamed at the apartment, arriving with a good buzz on already. 20 min ago Even had dragged Isak off the dance floor whispering in his ear “All the boys here are staring at you. I want you all to myself.” Isak had turned his head and searched the dance floor as he stumbled along behind Even, never really believing when Even said someone was checking him out. Sure enough Isak noticed a shirtless slim boy dancing in the middle of the crowd but staring only at him. And although Even, obviously his boyfriend, was dragging him out of the club, the slim boy gave Isak a quick wink. Isak turned back towards Even and laughed a bit. For years he had avoided the gaze of boys. Internal turmoil constantly brewing, bubbling over with a roll of his eyes and a snarky remark so often directed towards Eskild. Now he was here. Ducking into the alley beside a gay club, his boyfriend’s hands already tugging at his t-shirt. Even had backed Isak up against a wall in a dark corner and there they had been for 20 min kissing and touching and forgetting the rest of the world existed. “Oh look at my baby gay getting it in the alley! I’m so proud!” Looking up Isak caught eyes with an ecstatically smiling Eskild hovering right behind Even. Smooth as always Even simply turned his head while still pressing Isak against the wall and casually said “Hey Eskild. What’s up?” Eskild stood smiling until Even cocked his head and raised his eyebrows. “Oh ya! Well as much as I want to stand here and just watch you two make out I was sent out to collect you. Magnus might have gotten a little too drunk and he’s currently dancing with some boy that looks like he’s going to eat him up. It’s really lovely to watch but if Vilde finds out we might all have to go into the witness protection program. So ya. Time to head home.” 5 min later 6 sweaty boys were walking down the street towards the tram while a dismayed Magnus asked for the 10th time “Why are we leaving? I was having fun!”

 


	6. It's 19:57 in Oslo...

It’s 19:57 in Oslo and Isak is not sure his cheeks have ever been this shade of crimson before. An hour ago he was just a wide eyed teenager walking into Ullevaal Stadion excited to see his favourite football club, Manchester United, play against his local club, Vålerenga. Even’s parents had bought them the tickets for Isak’s birthday. Over the last month Isak hadn’t stopped talking about it and Even had inevitably learned all he needed to know about the players. Their stats, past teams they had played for, and what their favourite colour was. The first half of the game was thrilling. The Norwegians holding their own against the famous club. Isak was literally on the edge of his seat most of the time and jumped to his feet anytime the Norwegians had the ball. Even happily got in on the excitement and was also on “make sure Isak doesn’t spill his beer everywhere” duty. During halftime they went and got some snacks and then settled back into their seats. Innocently chatting away until they heard some commotion from the people sitting around them. Looking up to the big screen to see what was happening Isak froze when he realized he was looking at himself. Well him and his boyfriend sitting together with a big heart drawn around them and the words Kiss Cam on the screen. Heat rising up his neck and across his face Isak turned to look at Even. Even let out a small laugh, raised his eyebrows, and cocked his head. A question of “should we do this?” painted across his face. Isak’s eyes darted quickly left and right and then he thought “fuck it” as he leaned in to press his lips to Even’s. He meant for it to be just a small peck to appease their fellow fans but of course Even’s hand quickly grabbed the back of Isak’s neck and held him there. Even’s lips parted and he swiped his tongue into Isak’s mouth. Usually Isak was completely lost in his own little world when Even did this but right now he couldn’t ignore the cheers from people around the stadium. Feeling uncomfortable with the growing attention Isak pulled back and gave Even a quick nod. His boyfriend winked at him and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Isak felt a bit more confident until he turned forward again and caught sight of the slow mo instant replay of their kiss being streamed on the big screen. Ping! Ping! Ping! Isak’s phone started blowing up. “GET IT BOYS!!” “YAAAASSSSS!” “EVEN YOU JUST ATE ISAK'S FACE ON LIVE TV!!” Isak sunk lower in his seat. The boys were never going to let him live this one down.


	7. It's 08:58 in Oslo...

It’s 08:58 in Oslo and Isak has never been so relieved to see Even. For the last hour Isak has been trying to coral a bunch of excited and far too awake nine year olds. Why did he let Yousef convince him to take this summer job coaching kids fotball every Sunday morning? Well it was really Sana that convinced him when she said she wouldn’t help him study next year unless he said yes to the job. So here he is. Exhausted and cold and a bit hungover on a rainy Sunday morning. Was this what his coaches felt like when he was running around at nine years old, half the time paying attention and half the time just sitting in the grass braiding his long hair and daydreaming? Isak shook his head and laughed a bit at the memory. But now his saviour was here. As 15 kids sprinted across the field Even just had time to put his bags down before he was bowled over. Falling backwards onto the grass Even disappeared into a crowd of blue jerseys hugging but mainly just jumping on him. “Hey! Don’t kill him!” Isak yelled as he jogged over. “ISAK MADE US RUN LAPS AGAIN!” “WHY ARE YOU SO TALL?” “YOU'RE MORE FUN THAN ISAK!” “EVEN DID YOU BRING US TREATS?” Even struggled to sit up again as he reminded the kids, “Oh I’m sure Isak is fun. He just wants to make sure you’re strong and fast like him so you can win all the games right?” “Ya I guess so.” Little Ella said as she shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe we should let Even get up off the ground ya?” 15 very unsure faces turned towards Isak. “Because maybe he can show us what he brought in these bags?” Suddenly he had the full attention of his little rag tag team. “WHAT DID YOU BRING US EVEN?” “IS IT SOMETHING WITH CHOCOLATE?” “I HOPE IT'S THOSE COOKES YOU BROUGHT LAST WEEK!!” Before Isak could stop them the kids were already digging into the bags and opening the tupperware containers. Isak shook his head fondly and walked over to help Even to his feet. Looking up into his boyfriend’s bright blue eyes Isak smiled. “What did I ever do to deserve you? You know the only reason these kids do anything I say is because I remind them maybe you’ll show up with treats at the end of practice.” “Anything to make your day easier babe.” Even said as he leaned in and gave Isak a quick kiss on the cheek. “ISAK AND EVEN SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…” As the whole team sang along Isak put his face in his hands and wondered if he’d survive six more Sundays of this.


	8. It's 09:13 in Oslo...

It’s 09:13 in Oslo and Even’s heart is racing as he stares at the envelope he just took out of the mailbox. Den Norske Filmskolen, Lillehammer, Norway is written in the top left corner. It’s been 3 months since he sent in his portfolio for the new short film course. 3 months of running down 4 flights of stairs every morning to check the mail. 3 months of Even feeling defeated every time he found an empty mail box. And 3 months of Isak telling him that some film school admissions officer doesn't get to proclaim if he is or isn’t a creative genius. “Screw them if they don’t want you babe. You can go somewhere else or just create your own stuff. I’ll help you. You know the boys will carry around equipment for you. Didn’t you tell me that Quentin Tarantino never went to film school?” Even would smile and hug Isak tight. “Thanks babe. I know… but going to film school would give me access to the top of the line cameras and I’d get to learn from all the legends of Norwegian film. And you know I’m not much of a self starter. It’d be so much easer to have deadlines and work with others on projects.” And now it was here. This innocent looking envelope that held his fate. He went to open it and then stopped. He had to do this with Isak. Turning he double stepped up the 4 flights back to the apartment. Crashing through the door out of breath Even found Isak still cuddled up in bed. With two long strides and a bit of a jump Even landed on top of a surprised looking Isak. “What’s going on? It’s my day off and way to early to be this excited.” Isak said as he tried to pull the covers over his head. Even slowly lifted the envelope up in front of Isak’s face. “Oh shit. It’s here. You got in? Tell me you got in.” Isak's face was a range of emotions running from excited to concerned to hopeful to nervous. Even’s stomach was full of butterflies as he furrowed his forehead. “I haven’t opened it yet. I’m nervous. I’m kind of nervous about getting in but also not getting in.” Isak slid his hands up and down Even’s legs soothing him. “Either way we’ll take it one minute at a time right.” Even nodded as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Isak's lips. “Ok now open it!” Isak practically yelled as their lips separated. Even laughed and then took a deep breath as he ripped the envelope open. Sliding the paper out he unfolded the letter. “Dear Mr. Bech Næsheim. Thank you for your application to our first Short Film Condensed Course in…” “Ya, ya get to the good part!” Isak interrupted. “Ok. Ok. Mr Impatient.” Even laughed and scanned ahead. He stopped and held his breath once he found the words he was searching for. “So…come on. Tell me!” Isak reached up to grab the letter from Even’s hands but Even pulled it away and read aloud “We would like to offer you a spot in our Fall 2017 course.” A bright broad smile spread across his face as he dropped the letter onto the bed and looked down at Isak. Staring into his boyfriend’s loving eyes he could feel himself tearing up. As Isak reached up to pull Even down into a kiss he spoke with a quiet calm voice “I knew you could do it babe. I’m so proud of you. I love you.” Even settled into Isak’s arms as they kissed between discussions about when the course would start and what professors Even was excited to be working with and what they’d do when Isak came to visit. It was all happening. Dreams that he couldn’t have even imagined a year ago were happening. “Thanks Issy.” “For what?” Isak asked. Even turned to look into his boyfriend’s eyes. “For believing in me. It made me believe in myself too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions throw them my way in the comments.


End file.
